


Moondrop Chronicles

by whimsycreator



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project, UTAU, Vocaloid, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: ACNH, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff, Furries, Gen, Humor, Lore - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, OC, OC X CANON, Self-Insert, Shipwreck, WLW Character, Wholesome, angst eventually, cringe culture is dead, eventual angst, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycreator/pseuds/whimsycreator
Summary: Animal Crossing New Horizons fanfic I put together. I’m having fun with my game, can you tell? A lot of shenanigans with the human characters and animals/furries alike.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Moondrop Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited about this fanfic that I want to spoil everything so bad... but I won’t. But man, I have so many ideas and they’re all going to be so lit lol.

Moondrop Island, a tiny uncharted island somewhere in the northern Caribbean Sea, one of many small islands inhabited by furries—two-legged talking animal creatures.

Furries are not found anywhere else aside from tiny uncharted islands spread across the Earth. However, there once was a time where humans and furries coexisted.

Once upon a time, furries and humans lived together in peace and harmony. Furries were not truly animals—nor were they really humans. Some furries even possessed mystic powers that no human had been known to have. Yet nobody minded these differences and treated each other with fairness and equity.

But furries eventually became mistreated once they were thought to have brought misfortune and chaos. An elder furry with magical powers erased all humans’ memory of them, and they all fled to small uncharted islands, keeping hidden by magic forces...

To this day, humans and furries have never crossed paths again. Furries still remember humans. But humans do not remember furries.

They plan on keeping it this way for the rest of time... Or do they?

———

March 19.

3 PM.

A pleasant, sunny day in an island north in the Bahamas.

Pastell, 22 years old, was on vacation with her overly-strict parents. However, she was going on the whale-watching tour boat by herself for the next three hours, as it was to sail out to the open sea. A relatively safe excursion, Pastell’s parents trusted her enough to let her go on her own for the time.

A three-hour whale-watching tour... in the middle, everyone would get out of the boat at a shallow portion of the strait and swim with wildlife. Pastell was excited thinking about it. However, she arrived rather late, and the boat didn’t seem to be very full. She plopped down in a seat away from people and began listening to music. Being alone was best, because people made Pastell feel awkward, but sometimes it felt... lonely.

A minute later, a taller girl rushed onto the boat and plopped into a seat across from Pastell’s. She was carrying a plush kitten.

“H-Hello.... The girl stuttered and waved shyly at Pastell, who awkwardly waved back with a nervous smile.

“Alright, so everyone’s here. Are you ready to spot some whales?” The tour guide asked everyone via microphone. Her voice was playing over a loudspeaker in the boat.

“Yes...” A rather low response came from six people.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic.” The tour guide said. “But I promise, seeing these majestic creatures in their natural habitat will be an experience that you will never forget.”

“Yeah, if they even decide to show up...” The microphone picked up another voice in the background.

“Luana, please don’t add any unnecessary commentary.” The tour guide turned away from the microphone and said quietly.

One of the passengers began laughing hysterically.

“HAHAHA! That’s funny isn’t it, Octavia?” Pastell heard her say to the girl she was talking to. “By the way, my name is Teto!”

Pastell began to giggle at all the weird things going on. The girl across from her smiled a little.

“Yeah... Anyway, my name is Rhona, and I’ll be your tour guide today.” The guide continued. “We will be going north from this point to observe humpback whales, and if we are lucky, we might even cross paths with blue whales, the largest animal to have ever existed on our planet. But do not be afraid of their size, blue whales are not known for eating humans. In fact, due to the disproportionally tiny size of their esophagus compared to the rest of their body, and the fact that they do not possess teeth, but rather bristle-like structures known as baleen, they would be incapable of devouring us. Sperm whales are the largest whales that are known to possess teeth, but there are still no known records of a whale attacking a person in attempt to eat them. There have however been cases of orcas attacking humans, despite no fatalities. Orcas, which are also conventionally known as killer whales, are furthermore not actually whales. The orca is actually a species of dolphin.”

“Rhona sure can talk someone’s ear off, geez!” A passenger named Nico yawned loudly and complained to the girl she just met and was sitting next to, Rin.

“Hm? I think these facts are kinda cool, nya!” Rin replied. Rin was an energetic girl who had an odd habit of making a cat-like noise after her sentences. “It’s also cool how she knows so much!”

“We get it... whales are big... you like whales... I’m gonna sleep and dream about myself being an idol... and hopefully no whales show up in my dream and eat me.” Nico said.

“But if you were paying attention to what she was saying, you’d know that whales don’t eat people, nya...” Rin said. “Also, I’d imagine it would be just as hard to get you to stop talking about idols, Nico.”

Nico already had her headphones in her ears and was listening to A-RISE, one of her favorite idol groups. Rin rolled her eyes.

Teto, the bouncy girl with curly red pigtails who was laughing hysterically, was still bothering the lady named Octavia she decided to sit next to. However, Octavia was smiling, not seeming to mind too much...

“So then the potato in my dream began to talk and told me that the magical fireplace was in the OTHER disco palace!” Teto chattered. “So I went there but all the elephants were wearing tutus and one stepped on me and I woke up on the floor.”

Octavia smiled and laughed a bit.

“Well, that’s interesting.” She said. “You could make a song about that. Or surreal artwork, since that’s what you like to do.”

Meanwhile, the girl sitting across from Pastell was opening up to her.

“I wonder if we’ll see any whales today.” She said modestly.

“Oh, um...” Pastell responded. “Yeah.”

“I like animals like whales...” The girl started again. “But I think large animals are scary. So I’d rather see them from a distance, like from a boat...”

“Oh... me too.” Pastell said. “I’ve... never seen a whale before. But I’ve swam with dolphins before...”

“Really?” The other girl’s eyes lit up. “What was it like?”

“Well, the dolphin pushed me through the water...” Pastell said. “But... my swimsuit bottom was loose and it started coming off... and I felt embarrassed...”

“Oh no!” The girl responded. She started laughing, just a little. Pastell felt embarrassed at first, but then started laughing along.

“My name is Haku.” The girl said, shyly. “What’s yours?”

“I’m Pastell.” Pastell said. She was still curious about the stuffed cat Haku had in her lap, but she felt Haku may have felt embarrassed about her habit of carrying a stuffed animal and decided not to ask.

By now, Rhona had gone through so many pieces of whale and marine life trivia, that it was easy to drown her out by thinking other thoughts.

That was when Pastell suddenly heard the familiar rumble of thunder in the distance. She looked towards the horizon, and just as she thought, the bright blue sky was ending and giving away to a gray and stormy backdrop.

“As you can see, it is getting a bit stormy out there.” Pastell noticed Rhona was saying over the intercom. “Sorry to disappoint everyone, but if this pattern of weather continues, ending the tour early may have to be necessary...”

“What!?” Came another voice, yelling this time. It was the boat’s captain, Luana. “We can’t end the tour. This is an excursion people paid for. Imagine how disappointed they’d be!”

“Nobody seemed especially enthusiastic about this tour anyway.” Rhona said quietly and calmly to Luana, trying not to lose her cool. She didn’t mean for her words to be broadcasted by the microphone, but it did anyway.

“That doesn’t mean we should turn back!” Luana said. “In my opinion, rain and storms make everything exciting, they give the trip a sense of adventure and thrill, Rhona. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Luana, if everyone thought like you, I’d guarantee the human population would be extinct.” Rhona said.

Nico immediately woke up and pulled out out her headphones.

“I sense some juicy drama is stirring.” Nico said with a smirk. “Let’s listen.”

“It is, but... how did you hear that through your headphones!?” Rin was surprised.

“If everyone had my courage and ambition, we would have made great strides in discovery and invitation!” Luana boasted.

“It’s innovation, not invitation!” Rhona yelled. The microphone was picking up every word.

“Rhona finally lost her cool!” Nico snickered.

“Scary...” Rin muttered to herself.

“Rhona, Rhona...” Luana shook her head. “Why? Why do you have to be such a Debbie Downer? Criticizing me like this? I may be an idiot... but idiots are the ones who change the world.” Luana said, in a very serious tone.

“You literally just made that quote up.” Rhona said.

“I may have.” Luana said. “Yet, wise men make up quotes all the time, and nobody accuses them of just making up baloney.”

“That’s because they have intent and reason behind their quotes, not impulsivity and carelessness.” Rhona said.

“Risks are what life is about, like it or not!” Luana yelled.

“Luana...” Rhona sighed, patting the captain on the shoulder. “Listen. I apologize if I offended you with my words. It wasn’t my intent. I just think that you are being irrational, and I mean this with no offense. I think our safest bet would be for all of us to turn back, not only for my sake, but for yours, and for the rest of our passengers.”

Luana closed her eyes, as if she was thinking for a while.

Suddenly...

“No.”

Luana angrily plopped herself right back into the captain’s seat, took the wheel, and began to continue into the storm.

“YAAAHOOOO!” She yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear even without the microphone.

Everyone on the boat was stunned.

“Is it just me, or has Luana lost it!?” Rin cried out.

“Kyaaa! I’m scared!” Nico squealed.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Octavia asked herself.

“I knew I should’ve went to Aruba instead!” Teto shrieked.

“Somebody help us!” Haku wailed, hanging on to Pastell.

“I’m too young to go!” Pastell screamed, holding Haku’s hand in hers.

Eventually...

The waves grew intense, the thunder crashed... the rain plummeted down in sheets... At this point, the boat couldn’t turn back safely even if anyone wanted to.

The boat was being tossed around by the immense waves as if it were a toy. Even Luana was feeling uneasy. And queasy. And regretful for her past decision.

“Um... yeah. That... wasn’t a good idea I had earlier. Sorry!” She spoke over the microphone.

“Sorry, huh.” Nico said. “SORRY WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH!” She yelled back to the captain.

It all sunk in... (No pun intended.)

“Oh goodness...” Nico said. “Oh gosh... I’m gonna die, huh. Yeah. We’re gonna die. We’re all gonna... die...”

“I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” Nico yelled back to the captain.

Rin was just staring at the floor, numb.

Haku had her face buried in her plush kitten. Pastell was curled up in a ball, trying to forget everything.

Another loud clap of thunder right next to them, a towering wave built right under them, and before anybody could think another thought, the entire boat flipped over and everyone was thrown right into the cold, raging sea.

Pastell plummeted further down into darkness. The downward force of the water was so strong, surfacing felt impossible... she felt the water pressure crushing her body too much for her to fight... everything was so painful. In a few seconds, she fell too unconscious to feel anything more.

———

March 20.

Moondrop Island, 2 AM.

Pekoe, who usually was early to bed and early to rise, found that she couldn’t sleep this particular night. Something about the night, maybe the air, or the sky, felt a bit off, as if something big were about to happen.

Only, what was? What big thing could possibly be happening on Moondrop Island? Aside from the moon dropping, which was a baseless rumor only born out of the island’s unfortunate name. The island was actually not exactly the most exciting place, which was fine with Pekoe, most of the time. At least she had the time to read plenty of books. But at the same time, she wanted things to be a bit more like the books she read—eventful and exciting.

Pekoe stepped out of her house, into the gently moonlit path leading to the beach. Maybe a short walk would help her fall asleep.

When Pekoe got to the beach, her small white feet left paw-shaped impressions in the sand. That was because Pekoe wasn’t a human... she was a bear furry. She had a build similar to that of a human’s, only she had the face and traits of a bear, similar to a cartoon animal who walked on two legs.

Furries once lived together with humans in peace. However, humans began to treat furries cruel and unfairly, leaving them to relocate to distant deserted islands hidden by magic.

Pekoe was a docile bear. She wouldn’t have ever hurt a human if she were back in the old times, living with them. Even though she knew humans treated her ancestors badly, she still didn’t truly know how to feel about them. Surely, she thought, perhaps there must’ve been some who would’ve accepted furries...

Pekoe walked closer to the waves, taking in the breeze and sound of the tide, when...

“Huh?”

Pekoe was able to make out a faint spot on the sand where it looked like someone was laying.

“Oh no...”

She rushed towards the area, to find that not only was someone passed out unconscious... they were a human.

“A... A human?” Pekoe whispered.

She didn’t know what to do.

Where did this human come from? Should she help them? How could she help?

The human’s heart was still beating. They were alive.

Usually when Pekoe was overwhelmed, she went to her older best friend, Goldie, for answers or advice. But Goldie was sleeping... And how would Goldie feel? Angry? Upset? Scared? Or would she be happy that Pekoe was willing to help and looking to her for advice?

Pekoe felt she couldn’t do this on her own... She decided to take a chance and go to Goldie’s place.

Pekoe frantically fled to Goldie’s, but the closer she neared the house of her golden retriever furry friend, the slower her footsteps became. She finally rang the doorbell. The lights in the house turned on, and a drowsy Goldie in her pajamas stepped out.

“Pekoe... it’s 2:30, what are you doing greeting me so late...? Or early, depending on one’s perspective...?”

Goldie stopped joking the instant she saw the worried look in Pekoe’s eyes.

“What’s the matter?” She asked.

“C-come with me... there’s something I need to show you.” Pekoe said nervously. “P-please don’t be shocked...”

Pekoe nervously lead Goldie back to the beach. The whole way, Goldie was extremely worried and wished Pekoe would’ve just outwardly said what was it was.

But when Goldie saw the human unconscious in the sand, she was indeed, shocked.

“Is that a human?” She shrieked. Pekoe urged her friend to quiet down.

“I... I found this human passed out here.” Pekoe said. “I don’t know if I should help them or not... I’m scared.”

“I... I think we should help.” Goldie said.

There was a second of silence.

“I... I know humans have been terrible to us in the past...” Goldie spoke up once again, “Call me naive, but... I‘ve always secretly wished for humans and furries to unite again.”

“You... you do?” Pekoe said.

“Well... honestly, there are many ways it could go wrong.” Goldie admitted. “But... I’ve always had this feeling. Maybe one day, we are meant to cross paths again... and maybe, this human... Maybe they were brought here by fate.”

“I... I think... maybe you’re right.” Pekoe said. “But what are we going to do about this human?”

“Maybe we’ll bring them to my house... I have a guest bed they can use until they wake up, I guess.”

———

6 AM.

Pastell’s eyes weakly fluttered open into peach-colored light softly glowing through a white curtain. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she wasn’t at home... and a few more to realize she wasn’t at a hotel in the Bahamas...

“Wait a minute... didn’t... didn’t the boat turn over...!?!?”

Pastell jolted up in the bed and got an eyeful of a strange bedroom that wasn’t hers.

“Huh!?”

Her heart pounding, she snuck out quietly and stepped into what appeared to be a living room and kitchen... with a anthropomorphic golden retriever at a stove, cooking some breakfast!

“What!?”

Pastell immediately brought her hand to her cheek and pinched herself. Hard.

“Why aren’t I waking up?” She asked herself out loud. “I want to get out of this dream! Wait... maybe since I died in a boat wreck... this is heaven! Weird... I never envisioned God looking like an anthropomorphic golden retriever...”

“Um... Hello. I’m Goldie.” The golden retriever began to speak.

“It can talk!” Pastell said out loud. “I mean... why am I surprised! If can walk on two legs and cook... I mean... um... I’m sorry... hello to you too. I’m Pastell. Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing... anthropomorphic golden retrievers in my daily life. Please understand.”

“Oh, I understand perfectly.” Goldie said. “You are a human after all. And I’m a furry. Humans don’t know about furries, but furries know all about you humans. Um... it’s a long story, but you might be the first human to ever rediscover us after thousands of years.”

Pastell’s big black eyes grew even bigger, like the confused void her brain had become upon hearing that.

“That’s quite a lot to swallow.” Pastell said.

“I’m sure it must be.” Goldie said. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re alright. You might not have made it if it wasn’t for my friend who found you unconscious at the beach.”

“Is your friend an anthropomorphic dalmatian?” Pastell asked, jokingly.

“No, she’s a bear.” Goldie said, offering Pastell some orange juice. “However, there is also a dalmatian furry who lives on this island, if you want to meet her too.”

Suddenly, Pastell remembered something crucial.

The others on the boat. Where were they? Were they on the island too? We’re they okay? Did they survive?

Goldie did mention that Pastell was the “first human to rediscover furries”... as if she were the only one.

Pastell suddenly felt her stomach churn. And it wasn’t the sour orange juice.

“Um, excuse me, Goldie.” Pastell asked. “There were... I think, seven other people on the boat with me when it flipped over. Are there any signs of other humans arriving on this island? Any at all?”

Goldie’s mouth suddenly fell open, before she shook her head sadly.

“I’m... afraid not.” She answered.

Pastell suddenly took off running outside of Goldie’s house.

“Thank you!” She said, as she ran out.

“Hey, wait!” Goldie called for Pastell as she ran off. “Come back! The furries on this island might be shocked to see a human running around!”

But Pastell didn’t hear. Goldie ran out of her house after Pastell, praying that nobody was around to see or hear the commotion.

If Pastell was alone outside on the island, there would be no telling how the other furries would react to her...


End file.
